Como um treinamento pode ser um começo para
by Kaoru K. Himura
Summary: faltando apenas alguns dias para o Torneio de Artes Marciais, Videl resolve pedir ajuda a Gohan, começam o treinamento de Videl... q vai virando um p Gohan... hentai


Nome da fic: Como um treinamento pode ser um começo para...

Nick: Kaoru K. Himura

Gênero: hentai, geral

Categoria: anime

Subcategoria: Dragon Ball Z

Situação: completa

Resumo: Haveria um torneio e de novo os sayajins quiseram participar, porém conhecendo a força de Gohan, Videl foi pedir p/ o amigo q a treinasse, no entanto com o treinamento passaram a se conhecer mais...

Como um treinamento pode ser um começo para...

Capítulo 1: O treinamento de(ou para) Gohan

Faltava 2 semanas p/ começar o Torneio de Artes Marciais e Gohan já iniciara seu treinamento c/ Goten.

Vegeta ñ deixara ele treinar Trunks e ele já estava cansado de ficar lutando s/ o amigo então Chichi pediu q o sayajin treinasse seu filho mais novo também, ele aceitou e a partir disso Gohan começou a melhorar seus golpes sozinho depois da escola.

Bateu o sinal da saída e meio envergonhada Videl foi pedir a Gohan q a treinasse, queria ser mais forte. Ele ñ pôde recusar.

Os dois almoçaram e foram ao imenso quintal verde da mãe dele.

Videl pôs p/ o treino sua bermuda preta colada, uma blusinha preta curta por baixo de uma camiseta branca e dividira os cabelos escuros prendendo-os. Gohan ia pôr sua roupa como a vermelha de seu pai, mas a mãe a lavara, estava molhada:

-Ponha sua roupa de super sayaman, filho.

Gohan só vestiu aquela parte de baixo preta (q definia mto bem os músculo do corpo inteiro) a única q achara...Ele foi ao quintal normalmente, porém ficou meio constrangido ao perceber q ela ñ tirava os olhos dele.

Ela quis treinar longe da casa, pois disse q se sentiria envergonhada se Chichi os visse. Foram a um vale. Videl queria mto voar, p/ isso Gohan pediu q se sentasse em sua frente; sussurrou q relaxasse e colocou as mãos fortes em seus ombros impossibilitando-a de cumprir o pedido; seu coração palpitava rápido.

-Videl, parece tensa, se ñ ficar calma ñ sentirá o ki p/ voar.

-Tire as mãos de mim!- gritou s/ pensar.

- Vc q quis treinar comigo, desculpe-me.

-Ah, me perdoe, fiquei nervosa ...é q...nunca treinei c/ um garoto...

-Videl, esqueça q sou homem, agora sou seu mestre, mas vamos treinar outra coisa...um ataque e uma defesa.-posicionou-se- Se eu atacá-la assim...-ameaçando dar uma rasteira- o q faria?

-Isso!- disse ela saltando e tentando acertá-lo c/ um soco.

Entretanto, o sayajin hábil desviou facilmente e dando um leve golpe na barriga a fez cair em seus musculosos braços, permanecendo em uma posição meio chata...

-Gohan, -ela ia brigar, controlou-se e falou- como vc é bom!

No ataque ele ensinou mtos golpes e depois na defesa pediu q primeiro ela o atacasse c/ tudo q sabia; ela fazia, mas o belo garoto defendia todos s/ complicar-se, fato q a deixou nervosa e fez acertar-lhe num local inimaginável p/ ele q caiu e gritou:

-Videl, isso é covardia! Ai,...ai...

-Desculpe-me, eu ñ quis e me descontrolei, é q ñ gosto quando defendem mto meus golpes.-falou segurando o riso.

-Ai,...agora espera um pouco p/ voltarmos, tá ...ah...

Ela sentou e riu dele; o sol estava mto quente e deitou-se na grama fechando os olhos. Gohan observava a bela moça: tinha coxas e braços bem fortes p/ uma garota...Ele quis assustá-la, foi engatinhando até perto de seu rosto e gritou:

-Videl, nunc...- nem terminou e levou um soco na cara, ainda meio tonto, ela virou-se por cima deste e deu uma joelhada em sua barriga, mas estavam quase no pé da montanha e o chão era íngreme ainda, os 2 rolaram; batendo pernas, joelhos, braços, cotovelos, cabeças, s/ contar o peso q ela tinha q agüentar quando ele ficava por cima. Finalmente chegaram e estavam cheio de arranhões, gramas e doloridos. Videl sentia uma forte dor no joelho e ñ conseguia levantar. Gohan a carregou até um lago p/ se lavarem, tirar a terra e a grama dos corpos, mas desastrado ele escorregou na beira e caíram na água.

-Gohan, em vez de treinarmos a sério, estamos só zoando.

-Vc q começou me dando um soco.

-Vc q começou me assustando e eu soquei vc.

-Então vc só funciona na base do susto? Por q ñ acertou um golpe em mim antes.

-Ora seu,...-Ela tentou acertar-lhe novamente naquele local, só q desta vez ele ñ deixou barato: levantou a garota pela cintura, coisa mto simples p/ ele q tinha tanta força.

-Vou jogar vc na água- disse ele rindo.

-Ñ, me ponha no chão, Gohan- gritava ela.

Mas quando ele a pôs, seu joelho doeu e ela ia cair de novo, porém o lindo homem a carregou e voou ao topo da montanha.

-Obrigada, Gohan, ai...

- Acho q machucou o joelho.

-Ñ é nada, só uma dorzinha.

-Me dê licença, Videl- pediu Gohan levantando a bermuda dela e quase envolvendo c/ as mãos sua perna.

-O... o q está fazendo!

-Vou massagear p/ ver se passa a dor um pouco. Se ñ acho q vai ter q enfaixar...

-Ah, ñ, eu ñ quero enfaixar...

-A dor está passando?

-Sim, mas agora chega de moleza vamos treinar, a dor passa se eu me distrair.

-Mas vc está molhada...

-Tudo bem, o sol secará minha roupa.

E os dois treinaram até bem tarde quando o sol se pôs.

Videl estava mto cansada, por isso Chichi a convidou p/ dormir lá, já q Goten ficara na casa de Trunks. Ela dormiria na cama de Goten, mas... a cama de Goten era no mesmo quarto de Gohan...

Enquanto jantavam, Bulma ligou p/ Chichi falando p/ irem às compras (ela trabalhava mto de dia e só lhe restava a noite p/ as compras), assim a mãe de Gohan saiu deixando os dois sozinhos...

Após o jantar, foram dormir; porém ñ conseguiam e rolavam na cama.

-Ñ consigo dormir, Gohan.

-Nem eu, vamos fazer alguma coisa?

-Sim, mas o q?

-Ñ sei...

Videl tinha uma idéia em mente: "Ah, Gohan, eu quero sim fazer uma coisa c/ vc e ... vc nem imagina o q... ah! Mas o q estou pensando? O q está acontecendo comigo?

E essa maldita vontade de querer o Gohan aqui perto de mim...de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo... ai q droga!"

-Quer tentar voar? É fácil, tente sentir o meu e o seu ki.

-Ah,...- ela pensava em poder sentir seus lábios nos dela...

-Videl?

-Por mim tudo bem.

-Então venha, sente –se aqui na minha frente- dizia ele afastando as cobertas e ajoelhando na cama.

Videl sentou, mas ñ conseguia se acalmar, seu coração palpitava; no entanto, passado uma meia hora, ela levitou até a altura do teto.

Contudo foi por poucos segundos e logo ela caiu sobre o meio sayajin.

-Ai, meu joelho...-resmungou ela debruçada sobre o belo moço.

Gohan ñ respondeu nada; o choque q levara ao sentir seus seios em seu peito e o pequeno corpo em seu abdome o deixara paralisado. Os dois ficaram se olhando um tempo, até q ele pôs a mão em sua nuca e a beijou meio incerto, tocando sua boca devagar; mas, ao perceber sua retribuição q parecia pedir por mais, continuou e agora um beijo de língua, q durou uns 3 min.

Entretanto ela "acordou" e o empurrou irada indo p/ sua cama.

Ele pediu desculpa, s/ resposta.

Videl era difícil, mas seu beijo era bom e quente como o de ninguém. Ambos quase ñ dormiram de pensar um no outro e no beijo.

No dia seguinte, ñ disseram nada sobre o q houvera e treinaram seriamente s/ nenhuma conversa, só golpes havia entre eles. Ela avisou Satã q dormiria mais alguns dias na casa do seu amigo.

Videl ñ ficou tão brava, mas ñ queria aceitar seus sentimentos por Gohan q, desligado como sempre, ñ percebera q começava a amá-la e achava q o beijo fora só uma fraqueza q houvera entre os dois.

Os dias iam passando e eles se tornaram mais amigos, mas Gohan nunca queria ensinar a ela os ataques q ela queria, os quais utilizavam poder e era mto difícil p/ humanos normais aprenderem. No final de semana, Bulma quis ir ao shopping, a amiga foi junto e como voltaram mto tarde, Chichi ficou na casa de Bulma e deixou o filho c/ a amiga. A mãe dele ia ficar sábado e domingo lá, pois a esposa de Vegeta queria adiantar suas compras: "Faz tempo q ñ saio tenho mta coisa p/ comprar...".

No sábado almoçaram lanche q ele fez e a noite estavam tão cansados q resolveram tomar banho antes de comer, mas ñ sabiam o q fazer, então foram à sala ver TV e descansar um pouco; ñ se passaram nem 10 min e Gohan sentiu os cabelos de Videl em seu ombro, ela dormira.

O sayajin a pôs delicadamente no seu colo e dormiram até 10 h da noite. Quando ela acordou observou o peito robusto do meio sayajin q dormia tranqüilamente, e ele ainda estava s/ camisa pelo calor. Ñ resistiu e tocou levemente nos seus músculos abdominais c/ seus finos dedos percebendo as definições perfeitas; mais abaixo, estavam as grossas coxas, quis tocá-las também, e o fez; deu um risinho maligno, encostou suavemente seus lábios rosados em seu pescoço e foi subindo até sua boca. De repente, ele acordou e sério disse:

-Videl! Por q vc passou a mão em meu corpo e depois me beijou!

-Aah, Gohan, seu idiota, tarado, eu ñ fiz nada disso!- gritou ela indo p/ a cozinha.

-Videl, espere...-e chegando na cozinha ele sussurrou- eu... estava gostando...

A garota arregalou os olhos azuis.

-Mas é por q... por q eu... eu gosto de vc, Videl- seu corpo achava estar assim, mas sua mente de nada tinha certeza, só q neste momento esta já ñ tinha mais controle sobre Gohan...e ele ia se aproximando de Videl q estava do lado oposto ao dele na mesa.

Ela, c/ um olhar de quem está a pensar, o observava; depois se afastou e diferente, agora, sorrindo malignamente, pôs uma perna em cima de uma cadeira fazendo sua camisola, transparente e preta, descer e mostrar um pedaço de sua coxa.

Gohan ferveu por dentro; ela deu a volta na mesa e chegou bem perto dele até seus corpos se encostarem. O sayajin segurou sua cintura e tentou beijá-la, porém a garota desviou deitando-se na mesa e deslizando pelo outro lado da onde correu p/ o corredor, ele a seguiu. Videl o provocava c/ risinhos e c/ um olhar mau, mas sexy.

Ela andava de ré, quando ele ia chegando perto, correu e parou, então abaixou um dos ombros e deixou uma das finas alças cair nos braços aumentando seu decote; isso o fez quase se teletransportar de tão rápido q foi p/ perto da moça.

Ele a fechou na parede c/ os braços fortes e ela deu uma mordidinha em seu pescoço, passou por debaixo dos braços e fugiu p/ o quarto dele. Gohan estava ficando louco c/ tantas provocações.

Ele foi andando devagar e entrou no local, lá viu seu maior pecado deitado na cama. C/ a boca semi aberta, c/ as pernas dobradas. Ele aproximou-se e Videl o derrubou em cima de si, beijando- o ardorosamente, e punha suas mãos no abdome de Gohan abaixando sua calça, ele levantava sua camisola deixando-a de calcinha e sutiã. Sua pele era macia, o homem estava ensandecido, trocando as posições, ela ajoelhando-se entre suas coxas ameaçou tirar o sutiã, mas quando ia, e Gohan nem respirava direito se segurando o máximo q podia p/ ñ agarrá-la e acabar c/ aquilo, a safada saiu da cama rapidamente e saiu do quarto, fechou a porta, deixando –o só e..., além de abismado; seu sangue fervera e ela o seduzira tanto p/ nada?

Entrou na sala e encostou a porta, Gohan saiu do quarto logo atrás, mas ao tentar entrar a porta estava trancada, ele ofegava mto e só conseguiu chamá-la dificultosamente:

-Vi...Vi...Videl...

E ela só respondeu:

-Boa noite, Gohan...- c/ a voz sensual q o fazia ficar mais estimulado...

Ele, percebendo q ela ñ abriria a porta, foi à cozinha e tirou da geladeira uma grande jarra de água, voltou ao quarto, pegou a jarra e... jogou em sua própria cabeça, molhando também suas costas q ardiam. Ficando totalmente encharcado, caiu no chão "exausto" e desmaiou.

Capítulo 2 :O objetivo de Videl e o troco de Gohan

O q ela queria? Gohan ñ tinha idéia, queria mto descobrir por q ela estava "judiando" dele.

No domingo, ela acordou cedo e fez o café da manhã. Entrou no quarto do sayajin e o viu no chão, pôs a bandeja na cômoda:

-Gohan, o q está fazendo no chão todo molhado?

-Hã? Ah,...- ele estava sonolento e nem conseguia falar.

Ela o ajudou a levantar, o colocou na cama, serviu o café.

Depois ele foi tomar banho enquanto ela ficou arrumando o quarto.

Ao voltar, ele vestia só a toalha, ela nem ligou e continuou a passar o pano de costas p/ Gohan q vestiu uma cueca e uma bermuda.

Ñ comentaram nada, só Gohan q lhe avisou q treinariam depois do almoço. Arrumaram a casa e comeram, saíram p/ treinar s/ dizer mais nada; no entanto aquela barreira foi quebrada por Gohan q resolveu ceder:

-Videl, vamos melhorar seu vôo, assim poss...

-Gohan, me desculpe por ontem, por favor, eu...

-Esqueça, Videl, assim como já esqueci...- o moço disse bondosamente, porém ele jamais esqueceria...

Ele ñ era mau, mas isso foi um tipo de tática p/ descobrir o objetivo da garota.

E ela pensava: "Como fui ruim, tentei domá-lo p/ q me ensinasse todos os golpes, fui baixa, q vergonha..."

Passado alguns dias e faltando somente 3 p/ o torneio, a filha de Satã pediu novamente ao amigo q lhe ensinasse um ataque c/ energia. Ele recusou, ela quase brigou novamente. O sayajin tentava lhe explicar q golpes assim requerem um bom treinamento e árduo também, o Kuririn só conseguira após anos treinando c/ Mestre Kame e eles só tinham 3 dias! Apesar de ñ poder usar esse tipo de golpe, Videl queria ser bem mais forte.

Faltando 1 dia p/ o Torneio, Bulma quis fazer uma festa p/ comemorar a vitória "óbvia" e pediu q Chichi a ajudasse, esta falou p/ Gohan e Videl estarem na casa da mãe de Trunks às 6:30h da tarde.

-Videl, já está pronta?

-Calma, Gohan, me dê uns 5 min.

Gohan tinha pressa, pois seu pai estaria lá. Ele poderia ficar na Terra só 2 dia p/ lutar. Estava c/ saudades do pai.

Videl saiu mto linda do quarto: estava c/ um vestido preto curto, mas elegante; seus cabelos presos em coque c/ alguns fios em seu rosto.

Gohan até se espantou c/ a beleza de Videl, nem parecia aquela garota q só queria lutar.

Os dois voaram p/ a casa de Bulma; chegando, os som estava mto alto, todos comiam e bebiam bastante.'

Kuririn chegou até Gohan e Videl:

-Oi, Gohan, oi, Videl.

-Oi.- disseram.

-E aí, Gohan, soube q estão "treinando" juntos...

-Sim, é verdade.

-Vc está treinando ou dando uns amassos nela, hein?- sussurrou Kuririn em seu ouvido.

-Só ñ te dou um soco hoje p/ bater em vc amanhã.- riu ironicamente o sayajin.

E Kuririn saiu rindo antes q apanhasse...

Goku chegou e Chichi correu abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, depois Goten foi ver o pai, e então foi a vez de Gohan.

-E aí, filho?

-Oi, pai, como estão as coisas lá em cima?

-Bem,...mas... acho q ñ estão tão emocionantes p/ mim quanto p/ vc aqui, né? Soube q está treinando a filha do Satã. E então, já beijou ela?

-Pai!- disse ele meio bravo.

Goku riu e deixou os dois.

-Depois a gente conversa, filho.

No final da festa, Goten dormiu no quarto do amigo, Chichi ficou p/ ajudar Bulma a limpar a casa e Goku foi convidado p/ dormir na casa de Kuririn ( de propósito)...

Os dois voltaram p/ casa dele sozinhos...Voavam observando as estrelas, até q ela pousou no pico de uma montanha e ficou sentindo a brisa. Gohan ficou ao seu lado, ela desviou o olhar p/ ele, cada um percebia as cores dos olhos do outro, ... Videl tocou, então, em seu rosto e o contornou c/ os dedos, passou p/ sua nuca e ficando na ponta dos pés conseguiu sentir seus lábios novamente.

-Vi...Videl, de novo... ñ...- pediu o meio sayajin bondosamente.

-Desta vez é serio, Gohan.

Mas a bela moça saiu voando; Gohan ñ podia agüentar de novo, foi atrás e, ao alcançá-la, pegou em um de seus braços descendo perto do riacho. Ficaram na beira, a noite era clara, a lua cheia os iluminava e se mostrava meio desajeitada no riozinho assim como Videl ao ver Gohan ajoelhar na beira e lavar os braços fortes e o rosto. Ele tirou a camisa, a calça e...entrou no rio, seminu. Ela soltou os cabelos q se espalharam por seu rosto e colo; aproximou-se da beira de joelhos.

Gohan mergulhara e ela ñ o via, até q ele levantou em sua frente e roubou-lhe um beijo, já agora passando as mãos p/ suas costas e desamarrando seu vestido q deslizou pelo belo corpo deixando- a quase nua.

As gotas de água das mãos dele escorriam por sua pele quente arrepiando Videl, no entanto ela desvencilhou-se daquele abraço perigoso e deitou de bruço, tentando se recuperar; ficou observando a lua q clareava as pedras e as plantas, como se esquecesse Gohan. Então ele tirou metade do corpo p/ fora da água e pôs a mão no pescoço da garota deslizando depois até suas coxas e tirando sua bota.

Videl se deixava levar, seu corpo tremia e ela ñ podia se conter p/ impedi-lo. Ela o olhou e foi puxada pela fina cintura e beijada.

Desta vez Gohan quis dar o troco, e depois de beijá-la (a lutadora esperava mais) o sayajin afundou no rio, deixando-a só.

-Gohan,...- ela suplicava por seu amor, mas s/ resposta.

Só o viu levantar da água c/ um olhar sério e sedutor.

Enfureceu-se e pulou no rio, nadando p/ perto dele, ao chegar foi agarrada e levada ao fundo onde o meio sayajin permaneceu c/ os seus nos lábios dela; quando voltaram estavam s/ fôlego. Isso foi só o começo do cansaço.

Videl ficou louca de desejo e sussurrou:

-Seu maldito...

Seus instintos a fizeram livrar Gohan das poucas roupas q cobriam sua parte inferior. Assim, pôde alisar melhor seus músculos todos. Neste momento, ela perdeu suas dúvidas recentes e começou a amá-lo loucamente, ardentemente.

Insano, Gohan a encostou numa pedra e invadiu sua virgindade, ela o arranhou e mordeu seu pescoço atiçando mais e sua resposta foi penetrar mais firmemente e constantemente...

Nesta hora, a lua foi escondida pelas nuvens e permaneceram assim por um tempo até q o luar voltou e Videl já estava acamada no forte e palpitante peito do exausto filho de Goku.

Ela adormecera, e depois, o rapaz a carregou c/ as roupas p/ casa; a secou delicadamente sobre sua cama, trancou a porta e deitou-se ao seu lado.

Gohan sentiu um ardor em seu pescoço, lembrou q era das unhas dela q até rasparam a pele deixando o local vermelho, mas ele nem imaginou q isso lhe causaria certo constrangimento...

Capítulo 3: Depois do torneio, em meio a um...uma descoberta

Chegara o dia do torneio, todos já estavam na casa de Bulma prontos p/ sair, no entanto onde estavam Gohan e Videl?

Satã ligara p/ Chichi, e ela dissera q eles já estavam vindo p/ ñ preocupá-lo (ele nem desconfiava q os dois dormiram juntos...), só q na verdade ela ligara e ninguém atendera.

Na casa de Chichi:

-Videl, acorda! Estamos atrasados, já ligaram, mas eu num consegui atender, devem ser eles.

-Ah...?... Nossa! Estamos super atrasados! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!- Videl ñ pôde conter um grito quando os viu nus.

Ela se cobriu nos lençóis, c/ um olhar mto assustado.

-O q foi? – indagou Gohan.

-Estamos nus!

-Videl, por acaso estava bêbada ontem ou ñ quer se lembrar?

-Do q? – fez –se de desentendida.

-Ah, sobre nós,... o q rolou ontem...no riacho...vc sabe...

-Ai,...e agora? O q farei se meu pai souber? Estou perdida...

-Videl, ninguém saberá se vc ñ contar... mas vc se arrependeu? Ñ gostou?

-Gohan, eu só tenho 17 anos, mas p/ falar a verdade...eu gostei mto. Mas é errado, droga!

-Videl, ñ fiz aquilo só por prazer, eu amo vc realmente, ñ é errado... vc me ama mesmo?

-Mto, Gohan.- respondeu a garota abraçando-o.

-Então ñ é errado. Ninguém fica sabendo por enquanto, só isso...

-Mas meu pai ñ deixará eu... vc...

-Ñ se preocupe, vou tentar ser amigo dele...

Se arrumaram e foram à entrada do Torneio, ninguém comentou nada, afinal já estavam atrasados também...

No fim do torneio, como sempre, os sayajins e Videl deixaram Satã ganhar e alegrar o público. Todavia foi um sacrifício, dessa vez, convencer Vegeta:

-Vegeta, é só um torneio, nós sabemos q vc é forte...

-Ñ, seus vermes, ñ vou fingir perder p/ aquele inseto do Satã.

Então Bulma carinhosamente o levou p/ um canto:

-Vegeta, todos sabem q vc é forte, se quer poder mostrar o máximo de sua força, vamos combinar uma coisa- e sussurrou – mostre- a p/ mim hoje...

E o sayajin aceitou... Chichi lhe perguntou como conseguira, Bulma explicou-lhe e a amiga pediu p/ q Trunks fosse dormir na sua casa c/ Goten...

Kuririn, Goku, Yancha e Mestre Kame foram comemorar num bar e chamaram Gohan, mas ele ñ quis ir, pois tinha compromisso...

Satã disse à filha q fosse c/ ele num restaurante onde haveria umas entrevistas c/ eles, porém ela deu a desculpa de q ñ gostava de câmeras e repórteres e ficou pouco tempo c/ o pai, depois saiu avisando q ficaria c/ umas amigas...

-Amanhã comemoramos em casa, tá. Vou indo.

Videl vôou p/ as montanhas e sentou –se no topo de uma; pensava em tudo q lhe ocorrera e sentiu até um certo temor. De repente percebeu uma mão em seu ombro e um sussurro em seu ouvido:

-No q está pensando?

-Gohan! O q faz aqui?

-Acho q o mesmo q vc; olhando p/ o céu, a lua e relembrando pela vigésima vez o q ocorreu entre nós.

-Ñ está c/ medo?- indagou a moça depois de um sorriso.

-Do q? Ninguém descobrirá se ñ contarmos.

-Ñ disso, daquele outro problema, o q o fez estar aqui hoje...

-Videl, ñ é assim também...- e pensou " pelo menos eu acho".

-Então...

-Então o q, hein?... Sua safadinha...

Os dois se beijaram; Videl estava novamente ensandecida:

-Ah, Gohan, vc lutou mto bem hoje...

-Vc também, parece q aprendeu mesmo meus ensinamentos...

-É, mas tem um q ñ sei direito ainda,...me explica de novo? Me mostre como é ...

-Qual? Me fala mais ou menos e eu explico.

Videl o empurrou p/ uma pedra e abriu sua camisa enquanto o agarrava e o beijava como louca. Gohan desceu as mãos p/ sua cintura e a apertou contra seu ... seu corpo? Sim, seu corpo! O sayajin deslizou suas costas na pedra e a deitou sobre seu peito.

-Então é isso q ñ aprendeu direito?

-É, por q? Ñ quer me ensinar?

-Ñ, o mestre ensina quantas vezes for necessário.

Continuaram no pico e nem perceberam, mas já era 2 da manhã.

Goku voltava da casa de Kuririn, pensava q Gohan já estava em casa. Chegando próximo a sua casa, ouviu vozes numa montanha q ressoava onde ele acabara de passar. Seguiu o som, mais perto conseguia reconhecer as risadinhas:

-Ai, pára, Gohan, faz cócegas... hahaha...

Goku achou muito doente e saiu de trás de uma pedra, seu esconderijo:

-Quem está aí? Gohan? Videl?- disse constrangido ao vê-los no chão.

-Pai? – disse o filho envergonhado colocando a bermuda no lugar.

-Sr. Goku?- Videl arrumava suas roupas também.

-... –Goku ñ tinha palavras...

-Pai, ñ é o q está pensando...- o rapaz teve uma idéia fuleira- É q a Videl disse q levou uma picada de cobra por uma cobra venenosa q injetou veneno por ser venenosa e...e ...e eu estava retirando...o ...o veneno... o veneno... da cobra...venenosa...é ...é foi isso...

Goku encheu a boca de ar, queria rir, a falta de concordância e a enrolação de seu filho o denunciavam, no entanto p/ encher o saco deles:

-Então o q são esses arranhões no seu pescoço?- observou Goku.

-É q, ...bem... vc sabe... eu ...

-Sr.Goku, é q o Gohan caiu antes de ontem e arranhou toda as costas numa rocha quando treinávamos.- salvou-os Videl.

-Ah, sei...- fingiu acreditar o sayajin.- Então leve-a logo p/ casa, Gohan, e venha embora. Vc treinou mto hoje, deve estar cansado.

Goku se foi rindo. Videl ficou mto envergonhada e preocupada, porém o namorado a aliviou ao dizer q seu pai era legal e ñ contaria a ninguém se soubesse.

Despediram-se e ao chegar em sua moradia, o meio sayajin pediu ao pai nada contar, que riu:

-Tá, mas vc ...craus... nela né?

-Pai!

Enquanto isso, Videl era indagada por Satã do por q de ter chegado tão tarde.

-Vc ñ vai acreditar,pai, mas eu fui picada por uma cobra venenosa.

-Hã! Onde vc estava?

-Eu estava voando... quer dizer, andando num parque voltando p/ cá, sorte q o Gohan passava por lá e me salvou.

-Mas onde está a picada?

-Ah, é q ... o Gohan me deu uma semente dos deuses e sumiu...

-O q? Semente? Q tipo de semente vc fala? Q semente é essa, Videl?- já começou a se alterar.

-Calma, pai, essa semente é um tipo de remédio q a família do Gohan conhece, elas curam qualquer ferimento ou veneno.

-Aaaah bom, ... então, boa noite, filha.

-Boa noite, pai!

Videl foi p/ o quarto, meio desconfiada pela inocência de seu pai, todavia seus pensamentos no belo sayajin "cobriam" sua preocupação e seu sono. O sayajin, filho de Goku, estava no mesmo estado.

Na alvorada seguinte, Videl saiu bem cedo, disse ao pai q ia caminhar... na realidade foi p/ as montanhas onde já sentia o ki de Gohan mesmo de longe.

Ñ tinham marcado encontro, contudo seus corações o guiaram p/ o mesmo local (ou seus kis...). O sol ainda ñ aparecera e estava meio escuro, era 4h da manhã.

-Gohan! -o chamou Videl ao vê-lo vindo de longe- Ñ pude parar de pensar em vc.

-Eu também.

Uniram –se num beijo incansável, era cada vez mais difícil se conterem...

-Seu pai já sabe, Videl?- perguntou Gohan ainda abraçando a namorada.

-Ñ, ñ contarei, ele vai ficar c/ ciúmes, sou sua única filha.

-E teremos q ficar nos escondendo até quando?

-E daí? É melhor do q agüentar zoação.

-Então vc ñ me ama a ponto de agüentar isso?

-Gohan, ñ é isso! Eu quero q vc vá conquistando meu pai, se ñ ele vai proibir de vez isso.

O sayajin a beijou novamente e, para animar um pouco a situação, começou a fazer cócegas na moça, começavam a "brincar" em meio a risinhos:

-Hahaha, hahaha, pára, hahaha, Gohan, hahaha, pára...hahaha...

-É bom parar, mesmo, seu cretino, desgraçado, tarado!-Satã a seguira e vira tudo.- Tire suas mãos sujas dela, seu idiota!- continuava a gritar e agora avançando na direção do moço que foi separado de Videl c/ um soco no estômago.

-Pai, calma!

-Depois eu converso c/ vc, filha.- avisou sério , porém delicado (como um bom pai q pensa q a filha é santa...)- Agora vc, seu filho da puta, eu até q confiava em vc, mas depois disso, quero Videl o mais longe possível de sua pessoa!

-Sr.Satã, vamos conversar, eu...eu amo sua filha.

-Ora, quem é vc p/ falar de amor, seu canalha- disse o velho dando-lhe um soco no estômago ( ñ alcançava a cara) c/ toda a fúria de um pai protetor da filha "inocente"...

Gohan os deixou ir. Satã brigou c/ Videl:

-Pára, pai, chega, eu já tenho 17 anos! Sei cuidar da minha vida, se vc ñ entende q eu amo o Gohan, então ñ morarei mais c/ vc!

-Filha ingrata, eu só quero seu bem!

-Pai, entenda q se eu amá-lo ñ quer dizer q ñ amo mais vc, eu os amo de jeito diferentes.

Satã mesmo c/ ciúmes e discordando da idéia começou a pensar q proibir seria inútil . Videl o deixou e saiu voando nervosa p/ longe da cidade. Satã ñ foi atrás, o telefone tocara, era Goku q conversou c/ ele e contou-lhe tudo! Sobre os sayajins, menos...

A garota vôou até um penhasco e lá viu Gohan observando o sol q já se escondia.

-Gohan, eu briguei c/ meu pai por vc...e desculpe-o pelo soco.

-Tudo bem, faço tudo p/ ficar c/ vc, mas agora podemos ficar juntos?

-É,... acho q vc terá q domar a fera ainda, mas c/ o tempo ele vai aceitando..., mas posso te pedir uma coisa?

-O q quiser.

-Quero q me ensine o Kame-ha-me-há.

-Videl, eu já disse q...

-Estou brincando.- disse ela c/ um sorriso- mas... será q vc ñ gostaria de me acompanhar até o riacho?


End file.
